


Meeting Pietro

by buckyaesthetic



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i wrote this exactly one million years ago but I'm finally putting fic up here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyaesthetic/pseuds/buckyaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your parents drag you to a block party in your new neighborhood, you get to meet your new mutant neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Pietro

**Author's Note:**

> Finally putting my fic up here instead of solely on my sideblog so I figured why not start at the beginning?

You sighed, swishing the flat soda around in your cup before taking a sip. Your family had just moved to this neighborhood a few weeks ago when you and your parents had been invited to a block party put on by a woman down the street. It was mostly just older couples with the exception of two families with kids. One was a couple with a pair of twins and the other was a single mother with a young girl and a boy your own age. You had seen him when you first walked in- he was hard to miss with with a head full of shocking silver hair- but your parents pulled you around as they met everyone and you didn’t see him again.   
Your parents had finally gotten pulled into a larger conversation and you were able to slip away. After grabbing a cup of soda, you found your way to the porch and sat on the swing they had there.  
“You should probably be inside.” You jumped at the voice, the sliverette from earlier suddenly sitting next to you on the swing. He had a grimy black letterman’s jacket on, only instead of a letter there was a pattern across it, a Pink Floyd shirt on, and a cup of soda in his left hand. He was actually pretty cute but you were still confused as to how he snuck up on you. “I saw your parents looking for you, they wanted to introduce you to Walters from down the street. In all honesty, you dodged a bullet, they’re a couple of old prudes like they don’t even let me in their house anymore my mom and sister get invited all the time because they have grandchildren my sister’s age but just because some stuff went missing last time I was over, I’m not welcome anymore like,” he made a face and threw up the hand that wasn’t holding his soda in conclusion. He didn’t seem to take a breath through his whole speech.  
You blinked. Unable to think of a reply for him, you just nodded. “Um, okay.”  
His hand was suddenly stuck out in front of you. “I’m Pietro. Me and my family live over there.” He used the hand you were going to shake to point across the street before dropping it and taking a drink from his cup. “Shit, I’m out, hang on, I’ll be right back.” He seemed to disappear before your eyes and you frowned, your eyes going wide while your brow furrowed.   
You set your cup down. There had to be something in your drink that was making you see things. There had to be.  
“Anyway, your name’s Y/N, right? I heard your parents say it like a hundred times, even just then, they’re still talking about you. You like swimming? I’m more into.. running.” A smirk appeared on his lips and he looked at you expectantly, like he’d just told an inside joke but he thought you were in on it.  
“Uh, yeah, I do actually. Oh, but hey, can I ask you something?” you said, fully convinced you were hallucinating.  
“Sure, anything, I’m totally open,” he replied nearly instantly.  
“Are you actually real?”  
Pietro laughed, his whole body shaking the swing with the force of it before he nodded, a grin pulling across his lips.   
“Then how are you being so…-”  
“Fast? I don’t know, I’ve always been, have you ever wondered why you’re so slow? Because I feel that’s also a legit question,” he shot back. You were pretty sure you saw his cup flit from his mouth to lap like twice while you thought of a reply, his eyebrows raised at you.  
You shook your head and folded your hands in your lap just to move them. Being around Pietro was making you antsy, almost like you had to be moving because he didn’t seem to be still. You looked hard at his hands and noticed they seemed to be vibrating. “No. Usually, I’m the faster one of the group I’m with.” Your eyes moved back to his face to see him frown.  
“Seem pretty slow to me. But so is everybody so don’t feel bad,” he said, shrugging and for a second his eyes seemed distant but he snapped but nearly as soon as you saw it. You figured if he wasn’t so fast, it would’ve lasted for a moment.  
“You wanna get out of here? You could come to my house, my room’s in the basement, wait that sounded kind of creepy but hey, I’ve got a ping-pong table and some tvs, Pong, Breakout-”  
“Are you serious?” you asked, accidentally cutting him off. He blinked and it was obvious he hadn’t expected that. “Sorry, but it’s just.. are you serious?”  
Pietro nodded, the same smile from earlier gracing his face again.  
“Yeah, okay, let me go ask my parents,” you said, pushing off the swing as you stood up, going to pick up your drink to throw it away before you noticed it had disappeared. You furrowed your eyebrows, glancing around as you realized Pietro was gone as well.  
“They said it’s fine as long as you’re home before dinner,” he stated, reappearing in front of you with a blur of sliver and black. “Don’t worry about your trash, I took care of it already, c’mon.” He gestured for you to follow him before flitting to the end of the sidewalk.  
You pursed your lips as you noticed something. When you weren’t paying attention, he seemed to just teleport but when you were focused on him, you noticed there was a quick trail of color behind him as he moved.  
“Jesus, you take forever,” Pietro said, suddenly next to you before pulling you off your feet, picking you up bridal style, and your arms immediately went around his neck to keep you from falling. “I’ll just carry you, it’ll be quicker. Tuck in your head, it’ll keep you from getting whiplash.”  
Hesitantly, you pressed your face into his neck, making sure it was tucked between your arm and the column of his throat. You were pretty sure you heard his breath hitch but it was so fast, you could’ve been wrong.  
“Uh, yeah, that’s- just like that,” he stuttered. You smirked against your arm before you felt a lurch in your stomach as he took off. Maybe befriending a speedster wasn’t such a great idea.


End file.
